It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live
by Reinettte
Summary: Ils sont James et Lily, Lily et James. Ils ont vécu une histoire d'amour magnifique, épique, même, qui n'a commencé que trop tard et qui ne s'est terminée que trop tôt.


C'était son idée à elle, il n'y avait jamais pensé avant qu'elle ne l'évoque. Elle avait planté une idée dans son esprit, et le pauvre Gryffondor ne pouvait plus rien faire outre la laisser germer. Vers quatre heures du matin, alors que son dortoir était plongé dans un silence presque pesant, il repoussa ses couvertures, se redressa, et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid de la chambre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant à nouveau s'il allait vraiment le faire. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, ce qui le décida à se lever. Il passa un coup d'œil rapide sur les lits de ses camarades de chambrée, vérifiant qu'ils dormaient bien, avant d'attraper sous son oreiller une cape aux reflets argentés qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Il était désormais invisible, et ne s'en étonnait même plus.

Le lion croyait que personne ne l'avait vu faire ces quelques mouvements, mais son meilleur ami avait le sommeil léger, sûrement à cause des nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passées dans la rue. Sirius avait ouvert les yeux à peine avait-il entendu les pieds de son voisin se poser sur le sol, et l'avait très distinctement aperçu disparaître sous la cape. Il ne dit néanmoins rien, laissant son acolyte filer hors du dortoir des sixième année. Il avait ses secrets comme lui avait les siens, et souvent, Sirius avait appris que c'était mieux que les choses restent ainsi.

A chaque fois que ses meilleurs amis tentaient de lui faire croire que c'était pour lui et uniquement pour lui qu'ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans la difficile entreprise de devenir des animagi, Remus Lupin ne manquait pas de leur rappeler pourquoi le fait qu'il ait été un Loup-Garou était loin d'être la raison essentielle de cette décision. Après tout, ils prenaient leur apparence animale beaucoup plus qu'une fois par mois, et encore heureux pour notre Préfet, la Lune n'était, elle, pleine que tous les vingt-huit jours. Le jeune homme sous la cape d'invisibilité s'énumérait toutes ces raisons dans sa tête, et il était forcé d'admettre que pouvoir assister Remus dans sa métamorphose en Loup-Garou était certes la raison la plus importante, mais elle n'était absolument pas la seule. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à user de ce don pour une tâche tout à fait différente, et ma foi, bien plus agréable. Le jeune homme, après s'être assuré que sa cape était bien accrochée autour de son cou, devint cerf. Il se félicita presque de la facilité avec laquelle il faisait cela désormais, se demandant si sa professeure de Métamorphose, McGonagall, serait fière de lui si elle le voyait en train de grimper les escaliers en colimaçon du dortoir des filles avec l'aisance et la grâce du plus classique de tous les cerfs. Heureusement qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité, se disait-il alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de monter les escaliers. Certes, c'était l'unique solution que les Maraudeurs avaient trouvée – pour l'instant – de sorte à pouvoir accéder aux chambres des filles, mais ce n'était pas la plus aisée. Evidemment, ils continuaient de chercher, rien que pour le pauvre Remus, qui était toujours forcé de rester en bas, mais surtout pour le défi que ça représentait. De plus, pour un cerf, ce n'était pas aussi aisé que pour un chien ou même un rat de monter des escaliers en pierre comme ceux de la tour, et surtout, de le faire silencieusement. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme se contenterait de cela, mais ça lui donnait encore plus envie de chercher un moyen de contourner les règles dictées par Godric Gryffondor.

Il fallut presque dix minutes au surnommé _Prongs_ pour parvenir jusqu'au sixième étage de la tour. A nouveau, il se répétait que s'il en était arrivé à cela, c'était de son fait à elle. Il avait choisi de partager avec cette fichue rousse l'un de ses secrets les plus chers, et il lui avait fallu près de dix secondes pour qu'elle l'imprègne de son influence. Elle avait le don de faire ça, c'était incroyable. Plus les années passaient, plus il paraissait au Maraudeur qu'elle était partout dans sa vie, que quoi qu'il fasse, c'était pour elle, selon elle, d'après elle, à cause d'elle, grâce à elle. Il était parvenu jusqu'à présent à garder sa cape d'invisibilité vierge de cette influence, mais il avait fait, il y avait maintenant quelques heures, l'erreur de lui en parler. Six ans qu'il la lui cachait et qu'il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, mais il avait choisi, dans un moment d'attendrissement, de partager avec elle ce bien familial, et voilà que maintenant, c'était comme si sa cape, héritée pourtant de ses aïeux, ne lui appartenait plus. Il se disait, alors qu'il reprenait son apparence humaine devant la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année, qu'il devait apprendre de cette erreur, et faire en sorte qu'elle ne découvre jamais pour la Carte, ni pour son statut d'animagus, derniers vrais secrets qu'il gardait précieusement cachés loin d'elle. Il devait tenter de maintenir la jeune fille éloignée, certainement parce que l'inverse le faisait trop souffrir. La sentir si proche de lui, et pourtant toujours aussi inaccessible, devenait de plus en plus compliqué à vivre ; en effet, après six ans à sentir son estomac faire des bons à chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin, il commençait réellement à avoir des crampes. Malgré tout, le pauvre garçon ne parvenait que mal à la tenir en dehors : il l'avait dans la peau, et craignait qu'elle le reste à jamais.

 _« Je ne me sens bizarrement plus du tout en sécurité dans mon lit »_ , avait-elle lancé, l'air de rien, de sa voix douce, avant de laisser échapper un rire qui illumina son visage. Lui aussi avait ri, alors qu'il laissait cette petite phrase, prononcée pourtant avec légèreté, s'imprégner en lui comme une brique qui tomberait au fond d'un océan. Il n'en revenait pas, à vrai dire, qu'elle lui dise cela alors qu'il n'y avait lui-même jamais songé. Il avait une cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la capacité de se changer en cerf, et évidemment, par Merlin, il avait usé de ces artefacts pour mille et une sessions d'espionnage. Jamais pourtant il ne s'était pointé dans le dortoir des filles de son année pour pouvoir admirer la préfète des rouge et or endormie. Mais maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé, pas même ouvertement, elle ne l'avait que sous-entendu, qui plus est dans une vertu humoristique, il ne pouvait plus se sortir cette idée de la tête, et il se retrouvait là, planté devant la porte en bois de son dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit, toujours à se dire que c'était certainement la pire idée qu'il ait jamais eue, mais toujours à se rapprocher un petit peu plus de la poignée, à se rapprocher un petit peu plus d' _elle_. Si quelqu'un avait regardé le palier du sixième étage de la tour des Gryffones, il aurait vu une main blanche sortir de nulle part pour venir tourner la poignée de la porte. Le garçon ne craignait néanmoins pas qu'on la voit, ça aurait réellement été un coup de malchance ; néanmoins, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine tellement il avait peur qu'on ne l'entende. La porte ne grinça pas, ou peu, et il se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre, inspirant pour se faire le plus fin possible, et ne reprenant sa respiration qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce. Arrivé là, il se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'être monté ici était probablement une des choses les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais faites durant ses six années à Poudlard, qu'il y avait mille et une façons pour que cela tourne mal, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à regretter d'être monté. Au contraire, son cœur battait maintenant d'excitation, alors qu'il cherchait le lit de celle qu'il était monté voir. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand il remarqua qu'elle dormait dans le lit qui correspondait au sien, celui à la gauche duquel il y avait la porte de la salle de bain, et à la droite duquel il y avait la fenêtre. Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement du lit en question, ajoutant mentalement une qualité à la liste de celles qu'il fallait avoir pour être placé chez les Gryffondor : courage, témérité, force et stupidité.

Si Harry James Potter a passé des nuits entières, sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, à regarder un miroir qui reflétait ses plus profonds désirs, son père, James Charlus Potter, a fait de même, des années plus tôt. Néanmoins, lui n'avait pas besoin de l'intermédiaire du Risèd, puisqu'il s'arrangeait pour se retrouver le plus souvent possible directement en face de l'objet, ou plutôt de la personne, au centre de tous ses rêves. Cette nuit de juin ne fut pas la dernière qu'il passa assis à côté de lit de Lily Evans, parfois même dessus, quand il se sentait particulièrement Gryffondor. Il l'observait dormir pendant des heures, s'imaginant allongé à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Il souriait en fermant les yeux quand il retournait dans son lit, s'endormant avec des images qu'il gardait pour lui, espérant qu'un jour, elles deviendraient réalité.

Évidemment, James n'entendit jamais les paroles qu'Albus Dumbledore servit au jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui passait ses nuits à regarder ses parents dans le Miroir du Risèd : _«_ _Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre »_. Le vieil homme aurait néanmoins tout aussi bien pu les prononcer au père de ce jeune garçon, qui lui aussi, avait trop tendance à laisser la vie lui filer entre les doigts. James était tombé amoureux de Lily le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, et six ans plus tard, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, elle était très loin de s'imaginer qu'il ne se considérait pas digne d'elle tant il la plaçait sur un piédestal, elle ne l'entendait pas quand il listait mentalement toutes ses qualités. James voulait que cette fille qu'il considérait être parfaite soit sienne, il voulait l'épouser, lui faire sept enfants, passer toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, tous ses jours à lui chanter son amour, et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Les choses ont finalement dû changer, puisque aujourd'hui, on se souvient d'eux comme James et Lily, Lily et James, et ils n'existent plus l'un sans l'autre. Peut-être que le jeune homme s'est finalement décidé à tout lui avouer, ou peut-être que c'est elle qui est venue lui admettre qu'elle voulait plus entre eux qu'une simple histoire d'amitié, mais tout cela n'a pas grande importance. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est certainement que Lily et James ont vécu une histoire d'amour magnifique, qui s'est terminée trop tôt, et qui n'a commencé que trop tard.


End file.
